Faking It
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: AU. She knew she was gay, she knew it. But with one look from him, she found herself questioning what she had believed in for years.
1. Chapter 1

Pressing her lips harder to the younger girl's, Emily felt herself laughing into the kiss. For the past minute and a half her girlfriend had been trying to undo her bra that was covered by her knit sweater, and she had to pull away. "Ok, do you need help?"

JJ groaned. "The hook keeps getting caught on your sweater," she laughed, letting the older girl push her blond hair behind her ears.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait for another time."

JJ's lips formed into a pout just as Emily gave her a kiss. "You don't want to do me?"

Emily's laugh echoed throughout the kitchen they were in, and she helped her girlfriend down off the counter she had lifted her onto just before. "I can do you in a bed like it's supposed to happen," she smirked, letting the blond take her into another kiss and moaning into her mouth when she suckled on her tongue. "Jen there are people here," the older girl whispered.

"But you want me."

Hearing the whispered words made the privileged girl's body tremble, and she shortly shook her head. "Ok let's go." She rolled her eyes at the laughter coming from the other teen as they made their way back to the rest of the party. They had been together for almost an entire year and the couple had always managed to sneak away and be alone for a period of time during every party they'd gone to.

They hadn't gone all the way yet, both still virgins, but every time it was brought up it was Emily who would be the one to back away and stop the conversation.

JJ rubbed gently at her girlfriend's hip before separating herself. "I'm gonna go and find Spence."

"Ok," she nodded, knowing that JJ would want to make sure her little brother was ok during the first party he'd ever attended. Not paying attention as she continued walking, her shoulder slammed into a hard surface and sent her stumbling backwards.

"Whoa whoa there," a voice laughed, helping Emily steady herself out. "You ok?"

Emily's brown eyes grew wide at the handsome boy standing before her, seeing his smile flash her way. "Yeah," the brunette nodded shakily. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Did I hurt you?"

The older boy grinned. "I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"N-No," the ambassador's daughter stuttered, doing her best to laugh it off. "I'm totally fine."

"Well totally fine, I'm Aaron."

Emily blushed, taking the hand that the older teenager offered and giving it a shake. "Emily." Hearing a familiar voice starting behind her, the brunette shook her head. "I have to go, my girlfriend is waiting for me."

Aaron gave a nod. "I'll see you around school."

"Sure." She watched as he smiled at her one last time before he turned and walked away, and she found herself staring. Her fingers began playing in front of her abdomen, something she did only when she was nervous, and she jumped when a voice came just behind her ear.

"Em?" JJ smiled to the older girl as she spun to face her. "Is everything ok?"

Immediately nodding her head and shoving her hands into her jean pockets, Emily grinned. "Yeah fine. How's Spencer?"

The blond forced herself not to ask about the fiddling fingers of her girlfriend that she had noticed. "He found a friend who he's now playing chess with," she laughed.

Emily's lips rolled inward so she could moisten them, her lips and mouth having gone dry when she had laid eyes on the handsome boy she had bumped into. "Of course he did." Letting her girlfriend take her hand, she interlocked their fingers and moved them to the living room. "Do you want to dance?"

JJ let her eyes widen in mock surprise, her arms immediately going up to wrap around the older girl's neck. "Do you even have to ask?"

Leaning down as she grinned, Emily took the younger teen into a kiss. "I completely forgot the rule: don't ask, just do."

"Exactly," the blond whispered, letting her girlfriend rest her cheek to her temple as they began to dance.

The song was slow and it let the party's atmosphere simmer down for all but a few minutes. As they twirled around in their own little circle off to the left of most of the crowd, Emily's dark eyes fluttered open and glanced over to the other side of the room and saw Aaron talking with a couple of friends.

He was leaning against a simple white wall and clinking his plastic cup against a friend's, his head turning and looking toward the crowd.

He noticed her.

Emily's cheeks immediately roared pink, blushing under the older boy's gaze when he nodded to her. She gave a small nod back, making the blond in her arms look up to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

JJ frowned at the answer. "I don't know. You moved a little bit, I thought you had to go to the bathroom or something."

Emily paused before quickly nodding her head. "You're right, I do have to go to the bathroom." She quickly untangled herself from the younger girl's arms and did her best to walk on sturdy legs.

Her eyes caught those of Aaron's as she passed the small group of people he was standing with, and when he smiled at her she almost felt herself melt.

Practically slamming the door behind her and locking it, Emily fell against the cool wood. What was happening to her? She had a girlfriend, a beautiful and loyal one at that, and all of a sudden when a boy looks at her she feels the need to run over there and jump him?

She walked over to the mirror and stared at her pale reflection.

She knew was a lesbian, ever since she was twelve years old she had known. But now when the older boy looked at her, she had the same feeling in her stomach that flared up when JJ put their lips together.

What was happening to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the hallway with her books tight to her chest the ambassador's daughter tried her best to watch everybody passing by her. It was very close to Christmas break, and during this last week of school classes were switched around and students were mixed together in new groups. This was done so the teachers in elective classes could pick which students they wanted in their classes.

Emily was nervous that she would be in a class with Aaron, their last meeting scaring her so much that she was afraid to have to be confined in a room with him.

What if she couldn't control her attraction to him? What even was her attraction o him? She had never met a boy who had turned her on in any way, but one look from Aaron made her quiver.

She fixed her skirt, a new present from her girlfriend who wants to, "see those sexy legs," that attracted her so much. They were one of JJ's weaknesses, and the older teen would have been crazy to deny her the sight.

Her brown eyes flickered over all the faces that passed her as she made her way toward her new classroom, looking out for the boy she was so afraid to run into again.

"Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily nodded to the older woman as she entered the classroom. "Hi Mrs. Duben," she tried to smile.

The graying woman rolled her eyes. "You're late to my class."

"I'm sorry, I was called down to the office." If she had told her that JJ had pulled her into the first floor bathroom for a quick makeout session, she would for sure be given a pink slip for detention.

"Well all the good seats are taken, so go ahead and sit in the back."

Moving toward the back of the classroom, her brown eyes met those of a familiar boy who sat next to the only empty seat.

"Hey," he smiled, whispering to her as she sat down beside him. "You're Emily, right?"

Emily gave a frown, reaching down to set her books beneath the desk she had taken a seat in. "Yeah."

"Derek," he nodded, his hand reaching out to hers.

She seemed hesitant to take it.

Rolling his eyes, the darker teenager leaned in closer so the teacher couldn't hear them from the front of the classroom. "I'm giving you my hand to try and greet you rather than shove it down your pants like some guys around here would," he laughed, watching as she smiled to him. "I'm not gonna bite you."

Emily let him take her hand and give it a shake. "Are you friends with Aaron?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Her brunette hair flew as she shook her head, finally opening up her notebook to write down the class requirements if any of the students in the room were to be picked for the class next semester. "I just remembered I saw you with him at the party last weekend."

Derek's brow rose. "You were at Nate's?"

"Yeah, I've known Nate forever."

The older teen tried his best to suppress his grin as he turned to a new page in his notebook. "So you're the one Aaron was staring at all night," he laughed, picking up his pen from the desk.

Emily's eyes grew wide at the information, the fabric of her panties rubbing against her crotch as she readjusted herself in her seat. "What?"

"He had his eyes on this cute brunette all night but I never saw his face."

The ambassador's daughter scoffed. "That doesn't mean it was me," she breathed.

Derek shook his head, his shoulders shrugging as he kept his eyes down on the paper he had written the date on. "Doesn't mean it wasn't."

Throughout the rest of the class, Emily kept herself silent in her seat, her mind drifting from the teachings of the woman in the front of the class to the beautiful boy who she now knew had been watching her for the rest of that night. What if he saw her and JJ when they were leaving? The blond had pinned her up against the wall and kissed a trail down her neck before finally pulling her out the door to go home, and it had made the ambassador's daughter completely wet.

And knowing that Aaron could have seen that made Emily need to run to the bathroom and fix herself right then.

The bell rang.

Quickly getting up from her seat so she didn't have to listen to Derek tell her about Aaron one more time, she ran out of the classroom so fast that she slammed into another student, forcing the open water bottle he had been holding to fall and splatter on the floor.

Her jaw dropped, arms tightening around her books when she saw who it was.

Aaron.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, completely mortified that everyone in the hallway had seen the encounter.

The older teen smiled and shook his head, bending down to pick up the plastic. "Don't worry about it, Em." He was too distracted wiping the water off of his pants to see her doe eyes widen at the nickname. "Hey, can you come and get some paper towels with me or something? I don't want to have to leave this all for the janitor."

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, leaving her books and her backpack down near the classroom door. Emily followed him down the hallway and stood outside the boy's bathroom, waiting until he came back out with his winning smile and handed her a roll. "I didn't see you, I was just trying to get to my next class as fast as I could. I'm so sorry."

Aaron laughed at the rambling girl at his side. "It's not a problem. You bumped into me before and it worked out pretty well, didn't it?" he winked.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip as she smiled, feeling herself begin to sweat. What was wrong with her? "So um, how was your weekend?"

"Fine," the older teenager nodded, kneeling down onto the floor with the ambassador's daughter to wipe up the water. "What about you? Did you spend the rest of it with your girlfriend?"

"No actually, my mom forced me to go to a dinner with her friends and it was out in New York."

Aaron looked up. "You just casually spend weekends in New York?"

The brunette girl let out a laugh at the surprised look on Aaron's face and let the paper towel soak up the spilled water. "Most of the time it's over in London or Paris, sometimes Nappa Valley over in California to see my grandfather."

"Well ok then," the brown eyed boy grinned, taking a peek down at Emily's long glossy legs. "New skirt?" He had seen her in the hallways of school before and she had never worn anything besides jeans.

Emily let out a warm breath as their eyes met, feeling it breeze across her lips. "Yeah," she tried to chuckle, her eyes darkening as she watched his smile disappear, the features of his face turning into those of desire.

He was checking her out.

"Emily?"

The brunette girl practically jumped up from her spot on the floor and spun around, the now empty hallway only inhabited by them two and Emily's girlfriend. "JJ, hey. Shouldn't you be in English?"

JJ frowned. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

Aaron stood from his spot on the ground and nodded to his new friend. "I'm sorry, do you need to go?"

The brown eyed brunette quickly shook her head. "Uh no. Aaron this is JJ," she introduced. "JJ, Aaron."

"So you're Emily's girlfriend," he smiled, shaking the younger girl's hand. "She talks a lot about you."

JJ gave the older boy a smile. "And you're her friend?"

"I am."

Emily felt her heart beating out of her chest at the sight of the two smiling at one another, and she quickly glanced down to the still wet floor. "Well we still have to clean this up so I'll just see you at study hall."

JJ grinned. "Sure," she nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "I'll see you later, sexy."

Cheeks reddening at the whisper, thinking that the boy behind her might have heard, jerkily nodded her head to make the younger girl walk away. "See you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So I was thinking that you could come over Friday night after our date," the younger of the pair grinned, reaching up to press a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "My parents are both leaving on business trips and my sister is staying over at Sasha's."

Nodding down to the blond at her side, Emily tightened her hand around her girl's. "Sounds good." She had been glued to JJ's hip all of the day before and the day prior to that, her girlfriend becoming extra clingy after she had seen her and Aaron cleaning up the water that had been spilled on the floor.

And she was going along with it. The ambassador's daughter didn't want to be seeing Aaron anymore than she needed to, and once she found out he was sitting behind her in her ceramics class, Emily felt the need to stay near her girlfriend as much as she could.

"Are you ok?"

Emily glanced down to the younger girl and frowned. "Of course," she laughed nervously, afraid that she'd begin to see her attraction toward the boy that had randomly come into her life. "Why wouldn't I be?"

JJ's shoulders shrugged as she and her girlfriend made their way toward the cafeteria. "I don't know, you just seem kind of quiet."

"I'm fine." She didn't even think that she sounded believable, her face contorting into a look of discomfort when she tried to give the younger girl a smile.

The blond haired teen pushed her girlfriend gently against a nearby wall and took her books from her, pressing her lips to the older girl's. "Whatever is on your mind, let it go," she husked. "I can take care of you."

Emily gasped, feeling JJ reach behind her and cup her ass.

"Better?"

She felt the younger girl's fingers inch under her belt and play along her skin. "I'm good," she nodded hastily, feeling JJ squeeze her cheek in the palm of her hand. "You should get to lunch, I really have to get to ceramics."

JJ forced herself not to frown before pulling away from the older teen. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," the brunette sighed happily, smiling wide to the other girl before turning and make her way back down the hallway. She loved the younger girl, or close to it, but the PDA that she was getting from JJ was enough to last her for a full year.

She hated to admit it, but she was glad to finally get away from the blond and head down to her class with the strange boy that had changed her view on her sexuality. He was the most handsome someone she had ever seen, and although nervous, Emily wanted to see where it could go with him and how she would react to them being so close together.

Running down the stairs and into the basement, the seventeen year old girl flashed her new friend a smile before sitting herself down.

"Almost didn't make it before the bell," the voice behind her smirked.

Emily turned around and shared a grin with the older boy. "Lucky I can run fast then." She turned around to face the teacher who had stood up from his desk and took in a breath.

She could have sworn Aaron winked at her before she had looked away.

"Alright class, our first assignment of the year has come," he nodded. "I have selected you twenty for this class and I expect beautiful craftsmanship." The middle-aged man looked around the classroom and began picking out partners.

Emily's eyes widened. Why did they need partners?

"Ms. Prentiss and Mr. Hotchner, please partner up and move to one of the wheels in the back of the room."

Feeling the tap on her shoulder from the boy she had found herself falling for, Emily turned in her seat and let the brunette boy help her out of her seat.

Aaron smiled warmly down to the younger girl and walked with her toward the back of the room, handing her a smock from the back wall and letting her sit down before him. "So what do you want to make?" The project was completely open-ended and it was up to them what they wanted to construct.

She shook her head, her straightened locks falling in a curtain around her face as she looked down and buttoned up the stained smock. "I don't know." Her eyes flickered up to stare at the wall when he got himself seated behind her, and she rolled her shoulders to try and ease the tension she felt.

"So, favorite movie?"

Emily frowned at the question, looking over her shoulder at him as they both wet their hands in the bowl of water that had been placed beside their station. "I'm sorry?" Why was he asking her that?

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, reaching around her stiff body and helping get a chunk of clay ready for them. "Well we're partners, and I'd like to think we're friends." There was something in his voice that made the younger brunette tremble in his hold. "I want to get to know you."

She gave a short nod, feeling his chest press right up against her back as they started spinning the wheel, building up the clay from the blob it started off as. "Sleepless in Seattle," she whispered.

"I hate that movie," he laughed, looking over the ambassador's daughter's face to see the smile spreading over it. "She doesn't creep you out?"

Emily immediately shook her head. "She was looking for love."

"She stalked a guy all the way across the country after listening to a radio station with the man's kid saying he needs a new mom. That's creepy."

The brown eyed girl laughed loudly at the logic of the older boy and let out a scoff. "That's not exactly what happened."

Aaron's eyes bugged out of his skull. "That's exactly what happened!"

"Ms. Prentiss! Mr. Hotchner!"

Their feet immediately stalled on the pedal to make the wheel move and their heads spun, seeing their teachers standing just a few feet away.

The older man sighed. "Keep it down please."

Emily heard a laugh from behind her and listened to him blowing her hair that had gotten on his lips away. "Sorry," she chuckled, her breathing growing harder at the feeling of Aaron's front grinding softly against her back as he tried to get comfortable.

"No worries," the brunette boy said. "Hey, what do you say about going to see that?"

"Going to see what?"

Aaron waited for the beautiful girl before him to turn around before he smiled at her. "Your favorite movie. Maybe if we see it then you can get me to believe the stalker girl was actually romantic or something."

Emily's lips curled into a shocked smile. "Yeah," the ivory girl shrugged, feeling the back of his hand brush against her backside. "Sure, that sounds good. When?"

"Well there's this theater over in D.C that shows old movies, it'll probably be there. What about Friday?"

Emily bit her lip. Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you can't?"

Emily had dropped the bomb that she wouldn't be able to go into her girlfriend's house just after she had driven her back from their date that night. She had told the younger girl that she had forgotten about telling another student that she'd help them with their film study review before the midterm that was to take place when they all got back after Christmas break.

Nodding sadly to her girlfriend, Emily put on a frown. "I'm sorry babe, I completely forgot about telling him I'd help out." The ambassador's daughter had taken the class the year prior and knew it was a good cover-up, seeing as how she knew everything one needed to know on the movies that were watched in that class.

JJ pressed her pouting lips against the brunette's, her hand flat against the small of Emily's back. "You're just gonna leave me in my big house all alone?" she asked, her angelic voice whispering to the older girl.

Emily held her own and smiled. "I'm sure you can find something to do."

"I'll be thinking of you."

She heard the seductive note in her girlfriend's voice and knew exactly what she'd be doing alone in her house. Trying to quickly rid the guilt she began to feel, Emily pressed a hard kiss to JJ's lips. "I'll text you when I get home," she nodded. "Let you know I'm safe."

Jumping into her car, Emily had never sped away from a curb so fast in her life. She was afraid that the blond was going to catch onto her lie and thoroughly chew her ass out for going on, what could exactly be thought of, as a date with someone else. A boy, no less.

She looked at the clock in her car and smiled. She had another ten minutes to get to the movie theater that she had told Aaron they could meet at for what they were going to see.

Stopping at the first light she came to, the beautiful midnight eyed girl looked into her rearview mirror and ran her fingers through her curly hair. She had thought of straightening it when she thought back to the way Aaron was fingering the ends of her straighter than straight hair that day in ceramics, but JJ liked it curly, and she couldn't give away that the blond wasn't her only date for the night.

Emily gave a sigh before parking the car in the nearest lot to the theater, her eyes meeting those of Aaron's when she got out of the driver's seat and stepped back out into the snow.

The brunette teen waved at the ambassador's daughter from his spot in front of the theater. "Hey Em!"

She wanted to sprint forward and run into the arms of the older boy, but seeing the snow littering the ground and icicles hanging from the bumpers of cars, she decided against it. Instead she waved back, making her way across the street and underneath the theater's lighted movie sign. "Hey," she grinned, letting him take her into a hug as they got on line. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not at all, I just got here." He let his eyes rake over the beautiful girl who met up with him and smiled. "You look great." If he had told her what he wanted to, how stunning she was that she took his breath away, he knew he would come on too strong.

Emily blushed. "Thank you, so do you." Turning to look ahead of them, the brunette girl peeked at the prices for the tickets. "How much? We're seeing Sleepless in Seattle, right?"

Aaron quickly shook his head and put his hand over the brunette's. "I'm paying."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

The handsome boy smiled down to his date and shook his head. "I insist," he smiled charmingly. "You just promise to stay by my side during the movie, ok?"

Emily's lips curled at the gleam in his eyes. "Of course."

Picking up her buzzing phone from the other side of her bed, JJ yawned. She had been sleeping for the good part of ten minutes before she got interrupted.

She frowned, noticing that she was put in a group chat sent throughout the entire school. What could possibly be so important that the entire school body needed to know about it?

_Gay Girl Straightening Up._

Her eyes widening, JJ found herself staring at a picture of her girlfriend, in the same outfit she had been in during their date, holding hands with that guy from their school.

They were looking into each other's eyes, and JJ could tell that they were smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily pulled the phone from her ear with a good yank, her eyes widening when she heard how loud her friend was getting on the other end. Apparently there was this photo of her and Aaron on their little date and she had caught wind of it. "Wait Pen, what exactly is it?"

The blond on the other end gave a growl into her phone. "You and Mr. Hots are holding hands and getting tickets for a movie last night."

"We didn't hold hands," she denied.

"There's a picture to prove it, sweetcheeks."

Emily frowned, hearing a beep from her phone. Looking down at the new message, her brown eyes grew wide.

It was Aaron with his hand over hers as they stood in line, and she remembered that moment, the older boy telling her to put her wallet away because he was going to pay.

"It's not what it looks like," she tried weakly, setting the phone back to her ear with a sigh.

Penelope shrugged. "Was it a date?"

"No, not really."

Penelope's brow furrowed at the answer. "Not really?" She was beginning to grow suspicious of her dark haired friend.

"We're in ceramics together and we were talking about our favorite movies, and then he offered to take me to see mine." Emily laid back against her pillows and shook her head. "It was just two friends getting to know each other."

"Sounds kind of like a date to me, pumpkin," the tech girl tried to let down sweetly.

Emily slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned.

"Does JJ know?"

"Probably," the brunette spit out. "You said it was sent to the entire school."

Penelope sat back against her desk chair and pouted at the sight of a picture of the couple on her desk, seeing their smiles shining toward the camera. They were the cutest. "What are you gonna do?"

Emily glanced over to the picture of her and her girlfriend on her nightstand. "I'm gonna try and play it cool, I guess. Technically I didn't lie," she shrugged, knowing that she had told her that she was going to help a student with the film studies review.

"Don't try and cover it up."

"I'm not! How is it my fault that I wanted to go and spend time with a friend? That's not a bad thing."

Penelope felt like throwing her phone across the room. "Do you not know JJ?" The girl clung like playdoh against a wall.

"Yeah," the brunette sighed. "I'll call you back." Hanging up on her friend, she quickly texted her girlfriend to see if she would even respond to her after something like this.

Now what to do until she answered?

Emily's lips pursed as she looked around her room, her dark brown eyes landing on the ticket stub from the movie she had gone to see with Aaron just the day before. And she smiled.

He had been so sweet to her during their outing: holding the door for her, buying her a popcorn for them to share together and his elbow leaning on the armrest between them so it lightly touched hers, a tiny way of flirting.

The things that she'd always do for JJ.

It felt good having someone be there for her instead of having to be there for someone else. He made her feel special, something that JJ didn't do unless they were making out.

There was no flirting or sweetness going on between them, but with Aaron it was all there.

...Maybe it was him she was meant to be with.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt her heart sink into her stomach and grow heavy as her girlfriend left her side and she made her way down to ceramics. JJ had acted completely normal with her throughout the entire day even after texting her back the day before with a simple 'hey'.

The blond had met up with her outside the school and pressed a kiss to her cheek, holding her hand through the hallways before running off to class.

She was quieter than normal, but the younger teen hadn't given it up that she had or hadn't seen the picture of she and Aaron together over the weekend.

Emily, shaking off the nerves she felt riddling her body, ran down the stairs and into her ceramics classroom, expertly avoiding Aaron's gaze as she set down her stuff.

"Hey," the familiar voice from behind laughed, watching as the beautiful brunette girl that he had become friends with walk over to where the class always kept their smocks. "How's the first day after your weekend?"

The brown eyed girl slowly shook her head, speaking lowly so no one could hear her. "I'm fine."

Aaron frowned. "What's wrong?" Pulling his smock over his head, he noticed her dark brown eyes growing glossy as she continued to try and ignore him. "You know," he sighed.

Emily's lips rolled in between her teeth. "Yeah," she nodded. "My friend sent me the picture."

"I'm so sorry. I thought maybe you hadn't heard about it and I didn't want to bring it up."

"How could I not know? I've been stared at and joked about all day," the ambassador's daughter whispered, wiping away the tears that started falling down her cheeks.

Aaron quickly sat them both down beside their wheel and forced her to face him, taking her hands away from her face so he could look up into those beautiful brown eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?"

The brunette teen shrugged. "Just stressed," she breathed, never noticing that he wasn't letting go of her hands.

"Who was making jokes about you?"

Emily felt herself frown. "I don't know, some random people in the hallway."

"Well then why care what they think? They don't know who you are, and there is no reason why you should be forced to listen to them." Aaron leaned in and pressed a kiss to her damp cheek, nudging his nose playfully against her chin.

Emily gave a watery chuckle.

Bringing his head back up and meeting those dark eyes of the younger girl, Aaron squeezed her hands. "You good?" He saw her nod and gave a big smile. "Good."

"Thanks," she husked.

"You two," the teacher called, pointing to the pair from his spot in the front of the classroom. "Enough talking. It's time to get to work."

Emily immediately realized everyone's eyes move to them and she groaned, her head falling to the older boy's shoulder. "JJ is going to kill me. You know she barely talked to me all day? She kissed my cheek, but her smile is definitely not real."

Aaron let her stay molded to his chest as he rubbed gently against her shoulder-blade. "She saw it?"

"She was the first to get it," she sighed, taking her face from the strong shoulder of the handsome boy. "I think she's steaming."

"Well maybe bring it up to her and talk it out. Then you'd both get some closure on the subject," Aaron tried to suggest. "I'm sure she'd understand when she heard what really went on."

Emily bit into her bottom lip, her eyes meeting his as the tips of her fingers gently played with his. "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

JJ looked up from organizing the books she had been carrying in her arms and noticed her girlfriend walking down the hallway down toward her. "Hey," she smiled. "Class is over already?"

The brunette nodded. "Hey."

Frowning, the younger teen reached out to take Emily's hand. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Emily said hastily. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

JJ saw the question burning in her girlfriend's eyes and she knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. "Yeah, sure."

They walked side by side in silence, Emily's clammy hand brushing the blond girl's at one instance and making her jump. She was extremely nervous. What was she exactly supposed to say to her? _"I just wanted to know if you saw me on a date with someone other than you, who was also a guy, and if so I wanted to make sure that you were ok with it?"_ Emily rolled her eyes.

Gulping, her throat somewhat swollen as she grew more nervous, Emily followed her girlfriend into the girl's locker room. "I'm not making you miss class?"

"I have study hall, remember?"

Emily bit her lip, slowly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm spacing." Taking in a breath, the brown eyed girl rolled her shoulders. "Ok, you remember over the weekend when we had our date?"

JJ's lips curled into a smile. "Uh huh."

"And I told you that I had to go and help another student out with their film studies class?"

"Aaron, right?" The blond took out her phone and showed it to the older girl. "There a picture of you two at the movie and everything. It's funny," she laughed, standing next to Emily and clicking on the picture. "It kind of looks like you two are holding hands."

Emily closed her eyes when she felt the guilt start to rack her body, and she took in a breath. "We're not holding hands. I took out my wallet to pay for my ticket and he put his hand over mine to push it away. He said he would pay for my ticket, that's it."

JJ shrugged. "You two are smiling pretty wide. You look happy," she accused.

"He's my friend, JJ," the ambassador's daughter tried her best to insist. "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I know that I shouldn't have, but we're nothing more than friends."

The blue eyed girl looked down to the title of the message. "Gay Girl Straightening Up."

Emily felt anger begin to boil underneath the surface, seeing the smug look on her girlfriend's face. "God JJ, what are you going to believe? A fucking mass text to the school over your own girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend lied to me!"

"I'm sorry!" the brunette screamed. "I'm sorry, ok? You wanted me to go inside and I wanted to just hang out with a friend for the night."

"I wanted you to come inside to be with me," JJ growled.

Emily ran her hands through her hair, her head shaking at the anger being spewed at her from the younger girl. "Do you not get it? I've told you over and over again that I don't want to have sex yet, and all you do is try and get me into bed. Leave it alone and maybe I won't pull away!"

JJ huffed. "So you are pulling away, huh? And moving over to Aaron."

"Aaron is my friend! A FRIEND, JJ! What aren't you getting about that?"

The door swung open to show a couple of students on the other side, looking in from the hallway, and Aaron barged into the room. "What is going on?" They had all heard the argument from down the hallway.

"Oh look who it is," the youngest in the room laughed, throwing up her hands. "In comes Mr. Macho to save the day! You know she never thought about sucking a dick until you came along?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You've ALWAYS been gay, have you not? Or was that a lie too?"

"Hey!" Aaron put up a hand to separate the two girls and stepped up beside his friend. "Leave her alone, alright?"

JJ sneered up to the handsome boy and darkened her eyes. "Fuck both of you," she hissed. "You're the one who made her lie to me and you're the one who took her from me."

"Took me from you? JJ, we're together," the brunette girl whispered brokenly. "Aren't we?"

The younger girl stood taller. "No."

Emily's eyes grew teary as she watched the younger girl walk out into the crowd standing outside, barely feeling Aaron's arms wrapping around her as she fell to the ground from her knees giving out.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily clutched her new favorite friend as they sat head to head in Emily's home's kitchen, the staff having quickly left after she had begun crying on his shoulder.

Now her forehead was resting against his, her hands holding hard onto Aaron's arms as she calmed herself down. He had been there just to listen to her and hold her as she cried, but now that he could hear her breathing grow calm, the teenager began to coo into her ear like a mother would do to their child. "How are you feeling?"

The brunette girl sniffled, leaning back just slightly to wipe her tears with the edge of her sleeve. "I'm fine," she tried to dismiss, growing dizzy when she tried to shake her head. She had been crying for so long that she was sure she was dehydrating herself.

Aaron took the glass of water he had gotten for her and put it in her hand. "Can you hold it?"

Emily slowly nodded her head, waiting for her hand to stop shaking so she could take a sip of the cool liquid. "Thank you," the brunette said sincerely, letting the older boy kiss her forehead. "You don't have to do what you're doing for me."

"No I don't, but I want to." Moving her dark hair behind her ear, the older boy grinned. "Do I have to tickle you or something to get you to smile?"

Emily's face broke out into a grin as she laughed, the water in the glass she still held onto spilling over the edge and splashing onto the floor. "No," she cackled, setting down the glass so she wouldn't drop it. "I'm ok, thank you."

Aaron took her hands in his to stop her slight fidgeting and set their foreheads back together. "So how do you feel now?"

"Cried out," she shrugged. There really was no explaining it.

He took her into a hug, letting her forehead rest against his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his middle. "Do you want to talk about it yet or just stay quiet? I'm good with both." When he felt her smile against his shirt, Aaron rubbed his fingers along the skin beneath her ear. "Or we could play manhunt outside to get your mind off it."

Emily pulled back to smirk at the older boy, her eyes crinkling at the innocent look he was giving her. "It's still light outside."

"Oh," he sighed, putting on the best frown he could and averting his eyes. "Well then I guess we'll just have to stay here."

Emily held in her laugh, licking at her bottom lip as they made eye contact. With his chestnut orbs looking deeply into hers, she felt a shiver run down her spine, and slowly leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

Aaron, surprised, hesitated before cautiously kissing her back, his hands immediately finding their way into her hair and getting themselves tangled. "Emily," he breathed, his lips not a centimeter from hers. "You and your girlfriend just broke up."

The ambassador's daughter shakily nodded her head before standing, walking from the table and over toward the kitchen counter with her hands stuffed into her sweatshirt's front pocket. "I know," she shrugged, "but I've been thinking of you like that since you first looked at me."

Aaron stood from his seat and cornered the younger girl against the counter.

"Please don't think I'm crazy," she whispered, looking desperately up into those brown eyes.

"Why would I think that?"

Emily's eyes grew wide, her mouth dry. "Maybe because I've always seen myself as gay and the first moment I see you, I want to drop everything and just run into your arms? I like you!"

Aaron let her take a breath before he lifted her up and sat her directly before him on the countertop, smiling at the gasp that left the beautiful teen's mouth. "I like you too," he nodded, leaning in and taking her lips once again.

Emily sighed happily into the kiss and almost slumped against him, her chest lying against his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Better?" he chuckled.

The brunette girl gave a smirk. "You know, I've never been the one to be taken care of." She would do everything for JJ, and all she would get in return was a kiss on the cheek or a makeout session during a party.

Aaron shook his head. "Well that ends now."

Emily grinned, pinching slightly at the skin on the back of his neck to get him to gasp. "I think I'm going to like that," came the husk of her voice.


End file.
